The Trouble With Tribbles
by Chipolata
Summary: Lord Frieza has given his Saiyans the lowliest job available - guard duty. What could be so special about some simple grain that deserves 24-7 attention? As if that wasn't enough, what are these furry balls doing on the space station?


**The Trouble with Tribbles**

"I don't know why Freeza sent us all this way just to guard a pile of stupid grain." Prince Vegeta complained loudly. "Saiyans are warriors. Besides, what's so special about this wheat?"

Vegeta sat in a large padded chair in the centre of a round room. The walls of the room were covered in panels of buttons, lights, and information displays, and there were chairs with aliens in them scattered around the edge. Directly to the front was a large screen.

"It's not wheat, it's quardrotriticale grain. It's a lot more versatile than wheat, and hardier in the soil." Raditz explained, standing next to the science station.

"I know that, Dodo brain." Vegeta snapped. "I meant, what so special about this wheat?"

"Who knows? All I know is that Lord Freeza sent us here to guard the grain. At least we got to use a Z-1 cruiser instead of those pathetic pods we always use." Nappa leaned back in his seat, near tactical. "If it meant we could use a cruiser like this, I'd take grain-guarding duties all the time."

Vegeta's tail lashed angrily in the air, and he glared view screen in front of him as it showed the stars flying by the ship.

"Just think of it as a vacation." Raditz suggested.

Vegeta gave Raditz a death-glare.

"You!" Vegeta pointed, swinging on his chair to face a random alien at the opps station. "How long until we get there?"

"Not too long, sir, just another fifteen minutes." The alien babbled, suddenly paying a lot more attention to his information panel.

"Make it ten." Vegeta ordered, in a low growl.

"Y-yes sir!" The alien stuttered.

---

Nilz Baris was a short alien, and stout. His once great fighting power had diminished from too many desk jobs, but he had long demonstrated great management and organizational skills, and was a respected leader on his space station.

He looked rather like a balding Saiyan with long hair. His pale blue hair, because that was what happened to his race's hair instead of greying, was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the back. He wore the same uniform that was required of everyone, which made him look fatter than he was. He had no tail. His nose was ridged, his teeth were sharp, and the snake-like stripes that pattered the skin on his neck and downwards were a distinct dark brown.

Nilz was observing his command deck when a purple catfish-like Rnid sitting at security turned around.

"Commander Baris, sir, a Z-1 cruiser is approaching the station from sector 11-5 alpha." He reported.

"A Z-1 cruiser?" Nilz repeated. "That must be the reinforcements Lord Freeza sent us. Thank goodness."

"They'll be within communication range in two minutes." A communications alien stated.

"I'm getting a report from deck ten that the Zetrons have started a fight with some of the workers." Security read out.

"You mean the workers fixing the damage from the other fight the Zetrons started?" Nilz sighed. "Send security officers. Hopefully, Lord Freeza's men will help to return order on this station."

"More likely, they'll make things worse. Lord Freeza's army is well known for being trigger-happy." Arne Darvin advised, walking in from the elevator.

Arne was tall, and very bulky. Yet despite this, his power level was very small. Most respected Arne only because he was the same race as Lord Freeza's right-hand man Zarbon. Zarbon was known to be very defensive of his race, considering there were now only about ten left.

"The cruiser is now close enough to contact." The communications alien reported.

"Open a channel to them." Nilz ordered.

"Go ahead."

Nilz took a breath. "This is Commander Nilz Baris of Deep Space Station K-7 calling the approaching Z-1 cruiser--"

"I know who you are!" Vegeta snapped, the screen flicking on. "I am Prince Vegeta, and I was sent by Lord Freeza to guard your stupid wheat."

"Quardrotriticale grain." Raditz corrected, off screen.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Saiyans." Arne spat. "Now I know we're in trouble."

Vegeta turned back and growled.

"This is Assistant Commander Arne Darvin." Nilz introduced. "I'm sure he meant no insult, Prince Vegeta, and please understand he has only the safety of the station in mind."

"I'm sure." Vegeta glared. "We'll be arriving at your station shortly. We can discuss the details then, in person."

"I look forward to it." Nilz bowed slightly, and when he looked up the screen was off.

"There's no use being polite to a Saiyan, he'll only walk all over you." Arne said darkly.

"A little respect always goes a long way." Nilz replied. "Besides, they're here to help us. You don't want them to leave do you?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Do you want to deal with the Zetrons alone?" Nilz asked. "We need their help. Even their presence may help."

Arne said nothing.

---

Vegeta stood up from his chair, righted his armour, ran a hand through his hair and turned for the door.

"Nappa! Raditz!" He snapped. "Let's get this over and done with."

Nappa and Raditz stood.

"E-e-e-excuse me, sir." One of the bridge officers stuttered.

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded, turning.

The poor man felt like wetting his pants. "Some of the staff and I were wondering... well, as you know, the space station is a great spot... and, we wanted to know..."

"Out with it!" Vegeta glared.

"Could we spend some time off.... on the station?"

Vegeta glared at him for a moment.

"No." Vegeta turned back for the door. "You will continue ship operations as normal."

The officer gulped.

"I dunno, Vegeta. It might be a good idea." Nappa suggested. "After all, we're here to guard the grain. Having officers about the station maintaining a presence, eyes everywhere and all."

Vegeta glared at Nappa.

"Fine." Vegeta waved his hand casually at the officer who had asked. "But I expect the ship to run as normally, and anyone on the surface must be always alert."

He turned to the officer. "Understood?"

The officer saluted. "Yes sir! Thankyou!"

Vegeta sniffed, and looked at the man with disdain.

"And change your pants!"

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz walked off the bridge into the elevator.

The bridge officer waited until the doors were closed, and collapsed into the yellow puddle around his feet.

---

_AN: I just found this lounging around in my writing folder... should I continue?_


End file.
